Do NOT Release the Baby!
by empole0n
Summary: Grug and Ugga have been together for over 20 summers now. They want to celebrate this, but Sandy is out of sorts. Eep volunteers to babysit with Guy's help so her parents can have an enjoyable day together. When things go awry, will they be able to fix it on their own? More importantly, will they figure out why Sandy is acting out?


**A/N: This story idea was requested by Super Guest. It's going to be a two or three-shot story. Here's part one, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the kind reviews on my last **_**The Croods**_** fic. I really appreciate them!**

* * *

"You guys are going to the water?" Eep shouted. Her attention from the piece of bark she had been carving was lost.

"Yep!" Grug announced. "Family trip!" He began the family head count on instinct. Once at his final number, "10." Eep threw her hands up, "Let's go! Wait. Where are mom and Sandy?" She asked.

"You all go ahead, Sandy isn't feeling that up to it today." Sandy was fidgeting in her mother's arms, something she hardly ever did. She was the on person that Sandy was completely happy with and would never cause trouble for. She had a certain fervor in her expression that Eep couldn't place.

"Ugga, this isn't just a family trip you know that." Grug said defiantly. By this time Thunk and Guy had also abandoned their bark carvings and were much more interested if they would be going on a family trip or not. Gran of course was only half interested as she lounged in her chair.

"I know, I know…" Ugga spoke with desperation, "But I don't want Sandy to have to go out when she's riled up like this."

Eep, Guy, and Thunk looked at each other. They hadn't heard anything after "_This isn't just a family trip." _What more could it be? Gran then hit Eep on the back of the head with her stick. "Ow! Gran!" She shouted, Eep began to caress the back of her head where she had been hit. She looked at her grandmother sideways.

"Your parents have been together for twenty-two summers!" Guy's eyes widened at Gran's remark. He nodded his head with his signature lopsided grin. "That's great, Grug and Ugga!" They had been together for so long, Guy admired that. "What your secret?" He asked. Grug was getting on Chunky as he replied to Guy, "Have three children. Then you're stuck." Ugga rolled her eyes with a playful smile, and shook her head at her husband's joke. Guy nodded and tapped the side of his head. "Noted!" He exclaimed.

Grug was waiting on Chunky to go, he assumed they were still going even if Sandy didn't really want to. This was an important day. "Mom, _we'll_ take care of Sandy. You go, over twenty summers together is a big deal." She took Sandy from Ugga's arms and tossed her to Thunk. Thunk smiled nervously, Sandy was impossible to deal with from his perspective. "Are you sure you can handle her?" Ugga asked as Grug began pulling her up to join him on Chunky's back. "There's four and a half of us here we can handle it." Eep said confidently. Her and Sandy got along most of the time.

"I think you mean two and a half." Guy corrected as Gran and Thunk had joined Ugga and Grug. As she turned to look Chunky was already en route to the waterside with Ugga, Grug, Gran and Thunk on his back. Guy smiled down at Sandy who was in his arms. He didn't she was bad or would be that tough to handle. The rest of the family just made it look hard. Thunk had been kind enough to thrust her into his arms before he abandoned ship. "So, uh what do you want to do?" He asked Sandy. Seeing Guy holding her baby sister made Eep smile. She might have even swooned had Sandy not jumped out of Guy's arms, making him lose his balance and he fell to the ground as she ran up a near by tree. "Yep, she's definitely your sister alright." Guy breathed from the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. Eep grabbed Guy by his legs and dragged him to the tree Sandy was up. She was beginning to rethink this whole babysitting thing.

Why was Sandy so antsy today? She was definitely a hyper little girl, but she was never _this _out of control. Dropping Guy's legs he groaned again. "Eep." He mumbled.

"Oops." She said. They had spoken about her being a bit gentler, but she wasn't quite there yet.

She let him lie there and recover as she began to climb the tree. "Sandy, come on let's go play with Guy and Belt." Eep insisted as she tried to reach out for Sandy. Sandy jumped to the ground and grabbed Belt, taking off into the mass of trees nearby. "Sandy!" Eep screamed, "Get back here!" She began to lose her balance on the tree, her hands and feet were securely fastened on the branch, but as she tried to see how far Sandy had gotten.

She wasn't paying attention as she looked around thinking that this had been not such an amazing idea. Eep was about to climb down, and as she moved her leg, she scraped it against the branch, "Ugh." It was stinging now. She swung her legs over the branch, and tried to maneuver herself so she was just holding onto the branch with her hands. She dropped to the ground, but was caught by Guy. "Going somewhere?" He smirked.

"Yes, to find my sister! She ran into the trees." Eep said.

"And she took Belt with her! She won't eat him… right?" He asked.

"I don't think so. She likes Belt." Eep clarified.

Guy was holding Eep bridal style, legs hooked under his arm and her back being supported by his other one. He wasn't very strong, and Eep wasn't the lightest person. "I think we're going down." Guy said, as his arms gave out and he fell backwards with Eep on top of him.

Eep quickly got up and pulled Guy up to a standing position. "Come on, we have to go find them!" She said, as she began running towards the mass of trees. Guy ran to catch up with her.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
